fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shalltear Bloodfallen
Shalltear Bloodfallen is one of the many Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, presiding over its first, second, and third floors. A true vampire that was created by Peroroncino, she hides an inhumane bloodlust and monstrously evil personality behind her innocent looks. Just as, if not more so, hidden than her sadism and cruelty is Shalltear’s power. WIth her classes and abilities being so perfectly balanced and masterfully crafted that they rendered her the indisputable most powerful floor guardian in all of Nazarick, allowing her to repel many raids from fully equipped guilds of level 100 players with nothing but Momonga and Nazarick’s natural defences to aid her. Profile: Destructive Power: Island Level (Possesses enough magical power to slightly harm Ainz with spells he has a weakness to, Ainz was durable enough to withstand a direct hit from his own super-tier magic spell which could vaporize a section of land 200 metres across.) Striking Power: Island Level (Strong enough to harm Ainz with physical strikes using her pipette lance.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic. Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman. Durability: At least Island Level (Was able to survive a direct hit from Ainz’s super tier spell, which could vaporize a section of land 200 metres across.) Stamina: Extremely high, potentially limitless with pipette lance.' ' ''' '''Range: 2-3 metres with Spuit lance. Several dozen metres with magic. Intelligence: Seemingly below average to above average. While initially reckless and overconfident in combat, Shalltear did show far more caution after her battle with Ainz. And it is entirely possible that she only behaved this way due to her overwhelming tactical advantages. Equipment: * Spuit Lance - A Divine class item, given by her creator, Peroroncino. Each strike allows Shalltear to recover a portion of her lifeforce proportionate to the damage inflicted to the enemy. It deals striking damage, which has increased effects against undead. * Armor - A Legendary class item. A full body armor dyed in a blood-like crimson color. * Resurrection Item - Given to Shalltear by her creator, Peroroncino. It works differently from other methods of resurrection, such as from a spell or from a Guild Base. This item automatically resurrects the user a single time (healing anything up to disintegration and soul destruction), completely restoring their health and mana. However, their skills will not be replenished, and certain status effects powerful enough to bypass their natural resistances (like those of world items) may stay in effect. Notable Techniques: * Einherjar: Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This avatar can't use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. * Animate Dead: Raises a low-level undead. Due to her special abilities, Shalltear can use it to create lesser vampires. * Blood Armament: A blood manipulation class ability which let Shalltear easily repulse the strike of Zy'tl Q'ae - a legendary giant treant-like monster. * Blood Pool: Allows Shalltear to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of MP. * Brilliant Radiance: An offensive spell that purifies the target with a huge pillar holy light. However, its effects weaken against good-aligned targets. * Force Explosion: Sends a powerful invisible shockwave toward the target. * Force Sanctuary: Creates a white light barrier from pure mana. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. However, against a magic caster of greater power, this barrier is not able to last long. * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing the transportation of a large number of objects and people. It has no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Greater Lethal: Injects negative-type energy into a target, which saps the life force of the living and weakens them for a long period of time. Can be used to heal undead beings, including herself. * Greater Teleportation: Allows instantaneous transition without a range limit, and has the same cost no matter the distance. * Implosion: A 10th tier spell that causes the target to collapse or burst inward. Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. * Life Essence: Allows the caster to view the remaining health of the enemy. * Magic Destruction: Destroys any object or effect that is made or maintained by magic. * Mana Essence: Allows the user to see the remaining MP of the enemy. * Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. * Maximize Magic: A modifier that increases the effects of spells to the caster's highest capabilities, although they will be less cost-efficient than normal. * Mist form: Transmutes the user's body into astral-type mist, evading attacks. * Mystic Eyes of Charms: This ability of vampires has an effect similar to the spell "Charm Species". It's a type of mind control that charms an opponent who looks into their eyes. * Negative Impact Shield: Sends a dark red shockwave around the user. Can be used both offensively and defensively, but can only be used two times a day. * Purifying Javelin: Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits that negates lower-level healing or regeneration. Can be used three times a day, but costs no MP. The user can spend MP to make it undodgeable. * Regeneration: Provides slow healing over time. * Silence: Negates sound in an area. * Summon Household: Allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc. These monsters can be up to 7th tier in strength. * Summon Monsters 10th Rank: Summons high tier monsters. * Time Accelerator: Accelerates the user's time in order to vastly increase speed, but the user cannot deal damage while under the effects of the spell. * Time Reverse: Negates the damage and effects caused by a single attack by reversing the user's time, but can only be used three times a day. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell that attacks the target with a large pillar of flame. Deals fire-based damage. * Wall of Stone: Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. * Blood Frenzy: Able to increase her abilities as she covers herself in more and more blood. However, this has the side effect of sending her in a mindless frenzy. Eventually, she will transform into her true form, increasing her abilities even further, but making her lose control almost completely. * Projectile Negation: All Floor Guardians possess an ability which completely negates weaker projectiles. * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire (Overridden) * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Mental Immunity Death Manipulation Resistance Necromancy Resistance Physical Penalty Resistance Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid Positive, * Light, Holy Weakness IV * Recover by Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area (Overridden) Striking Weapon Weakness V (Unknown if Overridden) Weaknesses: Holy attacks. Despite being a vampire, she is also weak to attacks of the Dark or Unholy element because of her job classes. Coming into contact with too much blood will activate Blood Frenzy automatically, although she can resist the transformation to an extent if she needs to. During Blood Frenzy she will slowly lose control of her mind. She also seems to take some additional damage from the lightning element and from silver. She is an arrogant sadist and enjoys toying with enemies that she has confirmed pose no threat. However, she will always put her purpose or mission first. Also, she can resurrect only one time. Feats: Strength: * Rips a heart out. * Kicks Ainz back despite being stabbed. * Yeets a vampire hard enough to dust humans on impact. Durability: * All of these fucking spells. Speed: * Dodges lightning at various points, same clip as the durability. Other: * Cannot get drunk. Category:Characters Category:Overlord